


Always

by ArtemisRayne



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Really, he should have been expecting it. Ever since the beginning, it had always been Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Ain't No Sunshine" (1x08, I believe?).

It's Audrey. It's always Audrey.

Ever since the moment he found her in that precariously balanced rental car on the cliffs at the edge of town, it was always her. She was the one who was so determined to look further into Lester's death. She was the one who managed to get eaten by her blankets, and was targeted by butterflies. She was the one who put the clues together on the rotting food, and the hunted animals, and the ageing men, and the sketches. She was the one who kept him from killing Thornton when the Dark Man came after Jess.

She was the one who was always ready to accept the possibilities that he didn't want to face. She was the only one stubborn and persistent enough to make him listen when she began spouting off about supernatural things. And she was the one who was always up to getting pancakes with him after work, no matter how late it was.

In the few months since she'd come to Haven, she had managed to be the first person to break through his walls and the first person he'd let himself get close to since he'd become a freak.

So, really, he supposed this shouldn't have surprised him. He almost should have been expecting it, in some way, but he didn't expect it at all. When she stood on her toes and leant toward him, he braced himself for the sound of her lips grazing his cheek and the scent of her breath – coffee and peppermint – and the typical hollowness when there was nothing more.

What he wasn't expecting was a sudden, staggering rush of pressure and warmth and softness. It was like fire and ice and pleasure and pain all at once. For the first time in years, he  _felt_.

He had spent an entire evening tangled in the sheets with Jess without the slightest sensation. And then Audrey plants one small, chaste, platonic kiss on his cheek and his world is blown out of reality. Of course. Of course she would be the one who could somehow magically counteract his Affliction. Of course she would be the one person who could make him feel human. Because Jess had definitely been right on one point:

It's Audrey. It's _always_ Audrey.


End file.
